Attracted To Me
by xXForeverBrokenXx
Summary: Natsume and Mikan are 15 years old and Mikan is as dense as ever as to how he feels. What happens when they decide too make a little bet? Will Natsume get what he wants or will it only end in disaster for the two?


Hey everybody! This is Broken-chan. This time I decided to try my hand at a Gakuen Alice fanfiction . Natsume and Mikan are a lot more OOC then I hoped :P. I wrote this a while ago and I figured I should post more fanfic so yeah...

Natsume: Your stupid

Mikan: Natsume stop being a meanie.

Broken-chan: Yeah! You heard her! If you don't stop then I'll expose some of your deepest thoughts in this fanfic...wait a minute, too late! XD Haha Natsume!

Natsume: ~starts making fireball~ Any last words Broken-san?

Broken-chan: Please rate and review! ~Gets burned by Natsume's fireball and runs around in circles screaming~

Natsume: ~smirks~

Mikan: Natsume! What did I say!

Natsume: Hmph!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or any of its characters. T.T

* * *

><p>Mikan Sakura is a 15 year old teenage girl. She goes to a school called 'Alice Academy.' Alice Academy is a school for people with extraordinary powers that any ordinary person doesn't have. A person's power is called an alice. Mikan's alice, the nullifying alice, can prevent or stop other alices from being used.<p>

Her best friend is a girl named Hotaru. Hotaru's personality is like a polar opposite to Mikan's happy-go-lucky one. Hotaru is emotionless and apathetic most of the time and seems to only care about money. Whenever Mikan tries to hug Hotaru or show any type affection, she is usually shot with Hotaru's invention, the baka gun. Even though it seems that Hotaru is completely uncaring she cares deeply for Mikan and her friends.

Mikan usually gets along with everyone she meets but there is one person she argues with constantly and his name is Natsume Hyuuga. Natsume is Alice Academy's heartthrob and is in the dangerous ability class. Mikan thinks Natsume is a complete pervert, and he thinks she's a complete idiot (Which she is but oh well.) One way or another Natsume always conveniently, ends up getting a look at Mikan's panties, and to make the matter worse he always names the pattern they are. When they first met Natume told her that if she didn't answer who she was within 5 seconds he would burn her hair. She didn't answer so he decided to make her cry. He realized he couldn't use his alice on her so he decided to take her underwear. He took it off of her and saw that it had a polka dot pattern. So he gave her the nickname "Polka Dots" or "Polka" for short.

Natsume always ends up pissing Mikan off, but he actually odes it on purpose. You see the truth is Natsume is actually in love with Mikan but sadly she is too stupid to notice. Natsume would do anything for her, even if it meant his certain death. Deep down inside Mikan feels the same way about Natume but she doesn't realize it and probably won't admit it either.

Anyway, one day Mikan was walking by the sakura tree when all of a sudden,

"Hey polka."

"~ignore~"

"Polka, I'm talking to you..."

"*twitch*~ignore~"

"HEY!"

"*sigh* Look Hyuuga, I don't know what your problem is but you have this attitude where you think that every girl you meet is supposed to fall in love with you or to at least be attracted to you. But guess what, I'm not one of those girls. I am certainly not attracted to you so just leave me the hell alone!"

"..."

"*mumbles* thought so..."

"So you're seriously not attracted to me?"

"No I'm not Hyuuga."

"Hmmm... and you're not in love with me either?"

"...What don't you get?"

"I seriously don't believe that you're not attracted to me or in love with me and I could prove you wrong,"

"I highly doubt that Hyuuga."

"Well then Polka Dots..."

"*cringe*"

"Let's make a bet."

"*makes a confused expression*"

"If I can win your heart by the end of this day, you will not only have to go out with me, but you will belong to me forever, understood?"

"Wait a minute, what about if I win?"

" I will leave you alone for the rest of our lives..."

"Hmm...sounds like a good deal... fine, you're on!"

"*Natsume smirks and takes of his shirt to show off his 8 pack*"

~Gapes O.O~

"Well are you attracted to me now?"

"...N-n-no w-what m-makes you think that taking off your shirt will make me change my mind?"

"Hmm...interesting...well, I guess I just have to tell you the truth now."

"What?"

"*sigh* Mikan..."

~Mikan's eyes go wide at this~

"Look, the truth is I'm in love with you and I have been since the first day we met...so there you go, you know the truth now."

~O.O~

"What, just say something alrea-"8

Natsume was then cutoff by Mikan's lips touching his. They shared a sweet, passionate kiss and when they broke apart for air...

"I love you Mikan."

"I love you too Natsume."

The next day Natsume and Mikan walked into class hand in hand. The whole class was shocked and staring at them. The fangirls cried and gave Mikan death glares. They just ignored everyone and went to their seats. Hotaru just mumbled to herself, "Couldn't wait any longer huh Hyuuga?"

* * *

><p>Broken-chan: Well I hope you enjoyed this fanfic!<p>

Mikan: O.O

Natsume: Didn't I kill you?

Broken-chan: I can't die! I'm too awesome to die! Muahahaha!

Natsume: ~Creates another fireball~ What was that?

Mikan: …

Broken-chan: ~Gulp~ umm Nothing!

Natsume: Thought so...

Mikan: O/O

Natsume: Mikan are you okay?

Mikan: ~Glomps Natsume~ Awww I love you Natsume!

Natsume: O/O ~smirks~

Broken-chan: Aww now isn't that sweet! The ice box is warming up! ^_^.

Natsume: ~Creates massive fireball again~ Last words?

Broken-chan: To all my readers out there that actually like my stories, love u lotz! And to all my haters out there, it's like Blood On The Dance Floor says Haters make me famous! Bye now! Mikan! Can you help me out here!

Mikan: sorry Broken-chan but you provoked him

Natsume: ~smirks~

Broken-chan: AHHHHHHH!


End file.
